Talk:Mass Effect Galaxy
More information on this game, including the correct title has been officially released. If I had more time I'd update this page myself but here's the info if someone would like to update this. http://blog.bioware.com/2009/05/29/mass-effect-on-the-iphone/ Categories Question! Do we need a separate category for Mass Effect Galaxy? --Tullis 15:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Pfft, created one anyway. :) --Tullis 00:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Clean up I think I've gotten everything straightened up on this page, fixed all unnecessary and wrong capitalization that I found. The only one I wasn't sure on was Ahn'Kedar orbital platform, and if the O and P needed to be capital if it is supposed to be a name. Also got rid of the Known Information section as the game has been released, I think I got the release date right and added the Mass Effect 2 Tie-In section. Xaero Dumort 21:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Year Which year does Mass Effect Galaxy take place? Swedish guy 11:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Names We need to settle on names for ME Galaxy places. We have two spellings for Nemean (Nimean?) Abyss, varying opinions on whether it's Cartagena or Cartagena Station, etc. Also, does Tortuga really need its own category? Is there enough there to make it worthwhile? --Tullis 20:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I've actually played through Mass Effect Galaxy to confimr this. The correct spelling is N'e'mean Abyss. Nimean Abyss may have been a blunder on the part of whoever edited the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platfrom Artical --Brandon M. Lisi 20:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Then the displayed name should be corrected, rather than having the other spelling pointing to Nemean Abyss (e.g. it should be Nemean Abyss, not Nemean Abyss.) --Tullis 21:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Reward for Mass Effect 2 In this post from Chris Priestly it's confirmed, that the reward is an additional dialogue between Miranda and Jacob. Has anyone heard it already? --ShardofTruth 11:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC)User:ShardofTruth Reward for Mass Effect 2 Seriously, someone has to investigate, which concrete lines the reward is. And please make a link to the revealed text or mabye make a YouTube video as well! I know it's peanuts but I'm so dying to catch up with that missing content. 22:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Completion Anyone know if you have to complete this before starting ME2, or if finishing it while you're in the middle of ME2 will still unlock the dialogue? Creid8 12:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I Think I found Something Ok I played Galaxy and typed in my EA and all that and it said Your reward is waiting etc etc. I began a playthrough where all I planned to do was have Jacob and Miranda in my party just as Chris Priestly if im not mistaken said to do. Now when you first get to Omega and you talk to Aria and what not, you head down to Lower Afterlife right? And when you do you hear a batarian voice talking about politics and such I believe. If you linked galaxy to your EA account though. You hear something else before the batarian starts talkin. An odd sounding advertisement that specifically references the abyss can be heard.I confirmed this whilst having Miranda and Jacob in my party. I will continue the playthrough to see if any other dialogue is there. And to confirm, there is no difference in Ish dialogue. I talked to him before and after I completed Galaxy. No diff.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 05:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :So the whole ME Galaxy reward is possibly a single audio advertisement/report on Omega? Sounds like this reward is BioWare Bazaar: The Prequel. I remember being excited when I got an iPod Touch for my birthday, I thought I'd be able to beat ME Galaxy and get a fancy gun for when ME2 released. Oh well. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Final Conclusion The reward for Mass Effect Galaxy can only possibly be one of the following. -Batarian Bartender Conversation regarding Bekke -Jacob discussing his service with the Alliance on the Normandy. (Says how he went to the Nemean Abyss and back and stopped the batarians form unleashing a bioweapon on the Citadel) -The two advertisements I mentioned -The dialogue regarding Ish If it isn't one of those, then it is all of those options. There is no other dialogue referencing anything that has to do with Mass Effect Galaxy in the whole damn game. So there you have it--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 05:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming these are some of the "rewards"? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDHffQCnqBw&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAOGpoEZslc Jkp1187 23:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I've never beaten/played ME: Galaxy, and I get those dialogue options. So that can't be the "reward" for beating Galaxy...So what is it!?!? BlackStar: Envoy of the middle 22:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Where? Is the game still on the market? I've searched for Mass Effect, Mass Effect Galaxy, Galaxy but can't find it. Voy101 :As you can read in the article EA put it out of the store some time ago, you can only download it again if you bought it before, sorry. --ShardofTruth 20:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You could always download the .ipa file and install it on a jailbroken iOS device. For this purpose, it doesn't seem unethical. But since you can also do really bad things using the same method, I'll leave it to you to look up how to do it. That said, that's how I played it, so it can be done. 06:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC)